Laser Minigun
|Level required = 22 |imagecaption = The Laser Minigun in the Armory. |grade = |released = 9.0.0 }} The Laser Minigun is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 9.0.0 update. Appearance The Laser Minigun has 4 black and silver conductor rods. It also has a spherical silver base, with magenta energy covered by glass on the sides, and the firing mechanism, which is black. Basically it's all black, grey, purple, and grey combined. Strategy This weapon possesses insane damage with a high rate of fire and capacity, but has average mobility. These lasers can go through walls just like the Prototype. Accuracy of weapon is not very proficient. Tips *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of a good hiding area. *This gun is capable of supporting players on Flag Capture matches, as well as killing those who use the tunnel to transport the flag in Two Castles. *It is also good in close-packed areas like Coliseum or Silent School. * Always approach the enemies at close or medium range, as this weapon will get inaccurate in long ranges. * Try not to hold down the fire button for to long, as the crosshairs will get bigger and decreasingly lower the accuracy. * Do not try to kill snipers with this weapon since the lasers spread overtime. * If you want to kill snipers, approach them from behind and unleash the beams on them and in a blink of an eye, they will be vaporized. * This weapon deals ultimate damage at medium or close range or in maps like coliseum and silent school, as other players have almost no chance to dodge those deadly purple beams. * This is useful for targeting players who tries to get out of the map by glitch, due to its ability to fire through solid objects. * Stand still, if you want to fire this weapon accurately, but don't do so for a long time since you will be the major target. * This gun is proficient in Arena and Co-op Survival as it's high-damage projectiles possess wall-break and it's ammo capacity is good. Counters *Approaching this weapon with a very irregular path will help avoid getting hit. *Approach from behind the user if you can and pick off its users from long ranges. *Use its low accuracy to your advantage. *Shotguns can be used against these users in close range, when its bullets are inaccurate. Theme Futuristic themed. Supported Maps * Silent School * Coliseum * Night Pool * Pool Party Weapon Setups Have a weapon with a higher mobility for moving, due to the weapon's low mobility. Trivia *Its laser beams are the same color as the Prototype and its upgrades. *The concept of this may have been inspired by the Fallout series' Gatling laser, as both are energy miniguns that shoot out lasers. *The most common reason, many players have this is most probably due to it being affordable on sale at 210 which a level 23 player should have upon reaching that level (taking into account that said player has not used any gems). However it is notable the weapon is now rarely used due to the new weapons added over time. *In the 9.1.0 update, it's efficiency got buffed from 19 to 25. *The Laser Minigun looks like the Automatic Peacemaker and the Prototype combined. *Before the 9.4.1 update, the Armory icon of the Laser Minigun was slightly long, thus one of it's barrels slightly cover up the letter 'G'. *This, the Mech Heavy Rifle, the Shotgun Pistol and the Vacuumizer are unlocked at level 22. **These 3 weapons have been introduced in the 10.1.0 update. So between the 9.0.0 update and the 10.0.7 update, the Laser Minigun was the only weapon unlocked at level 22. *If a player moves in a linear direction or stands still, the purple laser will be completely straight. *There was a joke that describes the Automatic Peacemaker and the Prototype having a child, and that was the Laser Minigun. *This is the only automatic weapon that can pass through walls. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Wall Break Category:Laser Category:Themed